cloud_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Allen Applegate
Allen Applegate grew up from a childhood he can barely remember. Due to multiple traumatic events when he was young, Allen grew severe forms of anxiety and depression. He often found himself losing memories and feeling as if he was watching parts of his life from a screen. It wasn't until he was eighteen was he diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID for short. This was when he realized the "characters" in his head weren't just his imagination, but alternate personalities. History Early Life Allen doesn't remember much from his childhood but does remember the effects. He grew up in an abusive household and was finally taken away from his parents at the age of ten. He moved in with his aunt who took care of him. Allen dealt with severe depression and anxiety from a young age. As a teenager, he realized he would often dissociate from reality and be watching his life from afar. He also kept thinking of what he thought were just characters, but they seemed more real to him than just that. Allen's grandmother had put him in therapy when he was eighteen, but it was when he was twenty that he was diagnosed with DID and PTSD. Allen accepted PTSD, as he had believed that, but he had denied DID for awhile. When Allen really thought about all his past experiences with dissociating and having certain "characters" continuously showing up in his mind, he started to consider it but still didn't want it to be true. His therapist told him to wait to see until they were absolutely sure. After one certain therapy session, Allen was sure he had DID. A new memory appeared, one he had no recollection of. It didn't even seem like it was his. It was highly traumatic and Allen couldn't handle its effects. He didn't believe it was his own memory at first, but accepted it as something that was being held back from him. When he was able to accept this part of him, the other personalities started to introduce themselves. Meeting the Others The first to be fully realized by Allen was Maximillien or Max. Allen was sitting in class during a test and was dozing off. Suddenly, he looked down at his test and was in full focus. He lifted his hand to push up a pair of glasses on his nose but they weren't there. He was briefly confused until he realized it wasn't him controlling his body, but someone named Maximilien. When Allen got home and walked into his messy room, everything went fuzzy until he realized he was sitting on his bed reading over his homework. He looked around to see his room tidy and a everything put in place. Allen understood this to be Max's doing. After that, Allen came to realize a few more personalities. There was Lion and Panther, husband and wife who dealt with the more deeper stuff in his mind. Lion explained that he took care of all memories and held back a lot from Allen as he grew up. Panther was compassion incarnate. She's motherly and cares for Allen and all the other Alters. Then Allen met Gogo, a dragon girl who loves to talk, be social, and is very bouncy in personality. She takes care of a myserious young dragon boy named Drake who doesn't trust anyone but Gogo. Nella and Justin were introduced simutaneously. Nella is a young girl who's shy, skittish, and hates taking control of Allen's body unless it's to experience something a little girl would like to experience. Justin also doesn't like to front unless it's to cause mischief. He doesn't get along with anyone in the system and often insults Allen when he's in the headspace. Then there was Scarlett, Max's lover. Scarlett gave off a cold and cunning vibe, but was overall very considerate of her loved ones. Realizing his Abilities WIP Trivia The alters reside in a fantasy-like world. Allen and the alters are able to meet in a large gazebo in the middle of a wide, pristine lake. The gazebo only has one entrance with a ring of fog surrounding the bridge where the alters can exit and enter. Past the fog is a large wooded area with big trees stretching to the skies. Adjacent to the fog is the clear site of a big mountain range stretching from one side to the other. Allen is unable to leave the gazebo unlike the other alters. Every alter has a defining tattoo somewhere on their body, except for Allen. When anyone but Allen is fronting, their respective tattoo shows up on the same body part on Allen's body as it shows on their own. *Allen: The primary personality and the one who resides in the same body both in the headspace and the physical world. Thought to be the original or close to it. Allen's power is telekinesis. *King Lion: Thought to be inspired by the Disney movie The Lion King, Lion is very much the inner father-figure and keeps Allen's traumatic memories in his magical necklace. Lion's power is the ability to create pocket dimensions. His tattoo is a sun over his right temple. *Queen Panther: Panther is the mother-figure of the Headspace and helps all the other alters personally. She cares for everyone as her own. Panther's power is the ability to heal or destroy anything she physically touches. Her tattoo is a moon over her left temple. *Prince Maximillien: Maximillien, or Max, acts as a sort of big brother for Allen. He is smart, compassionate, and hates injustice. Max's power is supernatural prediction. His tattoo is a lightning bolt on his right cheek. *Gogo: A small dragon-human hybrid, Gogo is fiery, energetic, and sociable. She can handle big crowds and personal encounters, should they become too much for Allen. Gogo's power is pyrokinesis. Her tattoo is a flame on her left cheek. *Drake: Like Gogo, Drake too is a dragon-human hybrid. He is very young, quiet, and mostly keeps to himself. Drake's power is unknown. His tattoo is a dark orb on his right shoulder. *Nella: Nella is a Little One who hates to front for grownup activities. She's timid and frightful, but loves to play and dress up. Nella's power is unknown. Her tattoo is a heart on her left shoulder. *Justin: Justin looks and acts like your typical thirteen year old. He's irresponsible, chaotic, and mischievous. Justin's power is illusions. His tattoo is a diamond on the right side of his chest. *Scarlett: Scarlett is a retired bounty hunter, but somehow keeps young and beautiful. She's also Maximillien's lover. Scarlett's power is emotional suppression. Her tattoo is a rose on the left side of her chest. *Princess Elizabeth: Elizabeth, or Beth, like her older brother Maximillien, is smart and intuitive. Her first appearance brings a new Headspace meeting location for the personalities, and new homes for the alters. Beth's power is conjuration. Her tattoo is a star on her right hand. *Sir Philip: Philip is a Knight of the Royal Guard and lover of Elizabeth. He's adaptable to any weapon type and fighting technique. Philip's power is combat adaptation. His tattoo is a blade on his left hand. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutates